Sasuke's Virtue
by VolumeofForgottenLore
Summary: Patience is a Virtue...a virtue which Sasuke tries to demonstrate when he is bombarded by his number two enemies as they try to encroach upon his property. Sasuke's answer to this is...no not revenge. But patience.


Disclaimer: Yes

Disclaimer: Yes. I am the mighty powerful Masashi Kishimoto. Fear me. Che. If you believe that then…thank you. But I do not own Naruto. But I will…someday…muhahaha

A/N: I have decided to further investigate Sasuke's mind. If you have read Sasuke's Logic then you should enjoy this fic (I hope). It can be considered a sequel… actually no. Scratch that. It is slightly related to my other fic, but is entirely separate. If you have read Sasuke's Logic, then you would see the logic in my statement. Yes, no, maybe…not. Enjoy. Read. Review. Have fun. And give me a dollar.

Sasuke's Virtue

Sasuke was seething. Seething from the inside-out, so that his very core was melting from the rage that was slowly but steadily making it's way towards the Uchiha's pale skin. Said skin was now turning a light pink; either because there was so much blood rushing through his veins, or because a fire had started somewhere deep inside him, he was definitely turning red. And why? Oh, there was a good reason for the last Uchiha (that mattered) was slowly combusting. And it was all because of one thing. That naïve, stupid, idiotic, loud mouthed, blue eyed, absolutely breathtakingly beautiful blond. And why would he be the problem? Oho, well this is where it gets interesting. The blond was stupidly being idiotic with his loud mouth who naively uses is blue eyes and breathtakingly beautiful figure on people who were NOT Sasuke Uchiha, was NOT paying attention to the Uchiha. Instead, the dumb dobe was chatting up with that stupid Peptol Bismol icon. And the disgusting pink blob had the nerve to be openly drooling over the dobe! This was unacceptable.

Now let's explain the situation. Sasuke and Naruto had a rough night last night. But neither of them minded. They both liked it rough. And Sasuke had thought that all of his problems were gone. Now that Naruto was officially claimed as his (he made the dobe where an authentic Uchiha robe in public, thereby claiming to belong to the Uchiha's), there would be no more sniveling pedophiles and perverts in the shadows looming at the blond. There would be no more giggling fan girls chasing the blond. There would be no more Sai commenting on the size of Naruto's penis, nor would there be Neji claiming that he and Naruto were fated to be together and the stars had their names together and other physic-psycho shit. But Sasuke had soon realized that this was not true. His life was not peaceful. It seemed that now he had staked his claim, people were openly challenging him! As soon as the couple left the Uchiha compound, predators were everywhere. All Sasuke was trying to do was take his pet out for brunch and then they had to be bombarded with the pink haired atrocity. They were almost at the restaurant too. Sasuke wanted to stab a kunai in the girl's kidney but noooooooooo, Naruto wanted to "talk" and be "friendly" with one of his "dearest friends". And now the "dear friend" was blushing at Naruto trying to get him to notice her "attractive" looks. Sasuke humphed. It wasn't as if the pink pimple could compare with him anyway. He was gorgeous.

Sasuke came back from his little Uchiha thoughts when he sensed an enemy approaching. Two actually. Coming from the…north west. Both high level jounins. Sasuke grounded his teeth when he saw who was approaching him. Actually, they passed right by him and headed for Naruto and the pink Teletubbi. How dare they not acknowledge him? And then go after his property? How dare they? Did they actually believe that they could stand up against his Uchiha-ness and win? Ha. The stupid fools. Speaking of which…

"Naruto." Sasuke said walking closer to the blond, possessive glint in his eyes.

Naruto turned to watch Sasuke push through Sai and Neji in a fast paced power walk and put an arm around his waist.

"Teme!" Naruto blushed but did little to remove Sasuke from his person. Sasuke smirked at this and tightened his hold on the boy's comfortable waist. Now outsiders looking at the scene would see Sai smiling his oh so annoyingly fake smile at Sasuke, and Neji mentally going over different katas, preparing for an all out battle with the last Uchiha. Outsiders would also see Sasuke looking at his enemies with a "Better back the hell up" look, and Sakura somehow faded into the background because she was not important. And last but not least, Naruto was blinking, clueless to the situation. But he knew Sasuke's look anywhere. And that meant for Naruto to step into action before people who took the road the shinobi's were on, saw Neji's and Sai's heads mounted on pikes, eyes still wide open from the torture they had been participants in before their deaths.

"Ano, Sasuke?" Naruto asked softly, tugging slightly on Sasuke's shirt.

"Hn." The raven acknowledged the blond but did not face him. Sasuke was not about to let his prey out of his sight so easily. They were fully trained ninja's. If he let his guard down, there was no telling when one of them might swoop down and steal his precious property…I mean boyfriend. And of course, the Uchiha failed to realize that his boyfriend was a fully trained and deadly ninja, maybe even more so than Sasuke.

"Let's go eat, ne?" Naruto cocked his head to the side, hoping to catch his boyfriend's attention. Already, Naruto could see the cogs and wheels turning in the raven's head, most likely thinking about the deaths of Sai and Neji.

"Oh, is Naruto-kun hungry?" Sai looked to Naruto and smiled.

"Tut, tut, tut. Uchiha? How could you let Naruto-kun starve? How…cruel of you." Neji smirked. With movements only a blood line limit could detect, Sai and Neji were on either side of Naruto and whisked him away from Sasuke, heading towards the nearest restaurant.

Sasuke was left behind, blinking in still confusion as to what just happened. This is what was currently going through his mind:

Dobe was with me.

Not paying attention.

Dobe touching me. (Sasuke smirked at his last thought).

Neji and Sai accusing me of not loving my dobe and leaving him out to fend for himself in a world all alone desperate and hungry and prey to all perverts and pedophiles out in the world.

Dobe gone.

Sasuke once again blinked when he processed this information, then a cynical smirk, not unlike the Grinch, decorated his face. 'Okay, the bastards. Wanna take my dobe away from me? Oh, it's on now.' Sasuke spent a few seconds forming a little cloud of doom over his head, complete with thunderbolts, lightening, and a mini tornado, and then stormed off in the direction the perverts had taken his blond. 'We shall see who the better man is. I will show that stupid punk ass replacement of me, and that sniveling girly looking blind man what happens when you mess with an Uchiha.' Sasuke's smirk became more sinister as he saw the trio up ahead, debating on where to eat. 'First, I'm gonna let you both believe that you have a chance at stealing the dobe from me.' Sasuke's left eye twitched when he saw Neji's hand sneak a little to low on Naruto's back for his tastes. Yea, the Hyuuga's hand barely passed the blond's shoulder blades, but still… 'Then I'm gonna remember every thing you do that I consider offensive to my dobe, and then match each crime accordingly with a punishment.' Sasuke's eyes narrowed as Sai brushed his hand against Naruto's while pointing to a restaurant. Naruto was saying something, but Sasuke didn't hear it. 'Then you shall know…oh boy you shall know…what happens when you mess with an Uchiha and ignore his Uchiha-ness, and then go after an Uchiha's property!' If Sasuke weren't a more dignified ninja, his last thought would have been accompanied with a maniacal laugh and a flashlight held under his chin to make him look evil. But Sasuke was more dignified than that. So he had to be satisfied when his little cloud of doom struck lightening on the ground and the thunder roared and wind tossed and turned all about him, scaring the hell out of the pedestrians on the street. 'It is time that they know, how patient an Uchiha, especially this Uchiha, can be.' Sasuke decided to take action.

{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~

Now while Sasuke was planning the deaths of two ninja, Naruto had his hand full with the two-soon-to-be-dead ninja. Naruto knew all about the feud between the three ninja, and from time to time would purposely invoke conflict between them, just for entertainment. But during those situations, Naruto had all factors under control. For example, the last time he decided to stir up some trouble was a Sasuke's birthday party. For a little surprise, Naruto dressed up in a very provocative maid outfit. Sasuke's eyes almost streamed with tears believing that Naruto had finally and truly accepted his position as an Uchiha wife would. Naruto merely stated that he was comfortable enough about his masculinity that he could wear whatever he wanted and still have more testosterone that all of the Uchiha men (left that is) put together. As the day went by and people arrived for the party, Naruto changed into something a little less…slutty. He wore low riding jeans with a black muscle t-shirt, and his headband was sticking out of his back pocket. Sasuke whined for half of the party because of this change of wardrobe and Naruto made the best of it. He went to Sai and Neji and greedily accepted their compliments on his appearance, ignoring the foreboding aura that permeated off of Sasuke. Naruto wanted to show Sasuke that he should appreciate the small things he did to make the Uchiha feel superior at times, and that others easily got off with the blond dressed in something simple as jeans and a shirt. Sasuke wanted to stab Sai's and Neji's eye out when Naruto "accidentally" dropped his headband and their eyes were glued to his backside. Luckily, Naruto intervened and everyone went home, their bodies still intact.

So now that you know how Naruto's mind worked when it came to teasing the Uchiha, he knew that this time, there was no room for errors. In fact, he didn't even have to play a game if the look Sasuke had on had anything to do with it. So Naruto turned to Sai and Neji.

"Ne, where should we eat?" Naruto asked patting his stomach. Feud or no feud, he was hungry.

"What about here Naruto-kun?" Neji pointed out to a BBQ.

"I'm pretty sure he would much rather eat here." Sai said indicating to a sushi place.

"Well, Naruto-kun, what would you like?" Neji asked placing his hand on Naruto's back.

Naruto stiffened slightly. It wasn't as if he didn't like the touch. Neji was a good friend of his. He knew Sasuke saw the movement and was probably forming his little cloud of doom (Again. It seemed to be the prodigy's trademark or something).

"If you want, we could go get ramen." Sai brushed his hand softly against Naruto's.

'Damn. I know Sasuke saw that!' Naruto quickly retracted his hand. He then felt a very familiar presence making its way toward him.

"Well, Sasuke was taking me somewhere. I don't know where but it sounded good, so maybe we should wait for Sasuke and have him take us there." Naruto scratched the back of his neck and grinned, hoping Sasuke had heard him.

Sasuke had heard him. 'Awwwww. The dobe is waiting for me. Take that bastards!' Sasuke smirked (again). Inside his head, a little chibi Naruto in a cheerleading outfit (complete with pompoms and bows) was jumping up and down with a sign saying "Sasuke: 1, Perverted Bastards: 0". He had decided to mesh together Sai's and Neji's advances on Naruto together. It would mean he would get to deal out double the punishment!!!

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke quickly drew Naruto into his arms. Naruto looked at him questioningly, but was about to start yelling when Sasuke picked him up. To fend off the onslaught of words that were about to come out of Naruto's mouth, Sasuke leaned into the boy's ear and said "You had a rough night last night. Shouldn't be walking too much." Naruto quickly closed his mouth and blushed. Sasuke smirked and started walking towards his destination. His smirk grew when he felt Sai and Neji follow behind him. 'Take that!'. Little chibi Naruto (still in his cheerleading outfit) was now holding a sign saying "Sasuke:2, Perverted Whipped Bastards: 0".

Now while Sasuke was enjoying his small victory and loving the warmth that his blond had provided, Neji and Sai were…plotting. Yes. They were plotting.

"Stupid Uchiha." Sai muttered.

"…" Neji just stared ahead.

"Ne, Neji-kun?"

Neji turned his head towards Sai, praying that whatever came out of the boy's mouth would be perverted.

"I have a plan."

Neji smirked. "Do tell."

And that is how the Perverted Bastards Club (PBC) formed!

{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~

'Now this isn't awkward at all.' Naruto's left eye was twitching slightly as Sasuke blatantly flaunted him in front of Neji and Sai. They were now at the restaurant Sasuke had intended on taking him (alone), and everything was swell. The food was on the way, Sasuke wasn't biting Sai's and Neji's heads off (of course he and Naruto were sitting opposite of them in the booth so there was slight protection for the two boys), and Sasuke's little cloud of doom was replaced with little chibi Naruto's dancing around his shoulders in devil outfits…what? Naruto looked at Sasuke and sure enough, his little mini me's around Sasuke seemed to be having the time of their life.

"Sasuke? Is everything okay?"

Sasuke looked at his pet. 'Naruto looks so cute when he's worried about me!' "Hn."

Naruto took that as an answer and tried to ignore his little chibis cooing in Sasuke's ear. Oh…you never learned why Sasuke's cloud of doom was replaces with little Naruto's in devil outfits. This was simply because Sasuke wasn't intent on killing everyone within the 100 kilometer radius. He had his plan, he had his patience, he had his dobe…and seeing Neji and Sai mad as hell was a plus too. And also he would be getting sweet revenge later but that wasn't the main reason why he was happy. No. He was happy because soon his worst enemies (he put them above Itachi) would be dead…or at least begging for it.

Now the two enemies of Sasuke were smirking. Smirking because they had a plan. And this plan was excellent, if not a little mean (cruel). And within a few seconds, their plan would be initiated. Here were their thoughts:

Neji: Fate will be the downfall of you Uchiha. And Naruto will be mine!

Sai: I can't wait to see what Naruto's underwear looks like! Oh, here comes the waitress. Time to put part one of our (my) plan into action!

As the waitress placed the food on the table and blushed at the 4 very good looking men, Sai began to speak.

"Naruto? Why do you always sit with Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the question. 'What the hell is he planning?'

"Nani?" Naruto was confused as well.

"What Sai is trying to say is, why don't you ever sit with anyone else when you go somewhere. It's like you're permanently glued to Sasuke's hip." Neji explained.

Naruto turned red with embarrassment (as did the waitress who was feeling extremely awkward at the moment) and Sasuke turned red with anger.

"Whipped would be the proper term." Sai supplied.

Naruto reddened even further, but this time it was anger. "I am NOT whipped Sai. I just happen to like sitting next to Sasuke."

"But still. Why won't you sit next to one of us?" Sai pressed.

Naruto pressed his lips into a thin line. "I am not moving. I want to eat. I am hungry. If you want to sit next to me, battle it out with Sasuke-teme. Arigato." Naruto thanked the waitress and turned to his food, completely shutting out all thought.

Now a brief view of the waitress's thoughts before we continue.

Waitress: Wow. Sasuke-kun really is possessive. And this is so awkward. But they are soooooo hoooot! And I need to make sure they don't need anything else before I can leave. Oh this is so awkward.

Now back to Sasuke. He was staring blankly at Neji and Sai. While it was true his dobe was whipped (it's more like the opposite, but this is Sasuke we are talking about), he did not like the fact that they had gotten Naruto upset. This was a strike against them. And now that he was counting things against them, might as well include the hand brushing and back touching earlier. The score was now Sasuke:2, Perverted Bastards: 3. And Sasuke did not like to lose. But he had his patience, and patience was a virtue, and all Uchiha's were virtuous. He would get his soon.

"Hn."

Neji smirked, turning to Sai saying "Is Uchiha upset?"

"Oh, I do believe he is."

"So predictable."

"So childish."

Sasuke grit his teeth at the last statement. He was NOT childish. He wasn't! He was a grown man! Chibi Naruto's were patting his shoulders trying to coax the raven out of his mental, NOT childish, fit. 'I'll show them who's childish!'

"Hn." Sasuke got up from his seat and made a gesture for someone else to take it. Neji and Sai fumbled for the seat, each trying to get out of their own seats but landed in a heap on the floor. Sasuke calmly took his seat and watched how the two would work it out. Naruto was oblivious to this when he noticed that the waitress was still there.

"Wanna sit down and eat? There's a lot of food!" He asked. She blushed and looked around; making sure her boss was no where in sight and took a seat. Naruto offered her some hot dango, which she took, grateful. She was hungry after all.

Neji and Sai were at the point of pulling out kunai on each other when the noticed the blond chatting with the waitress. Their seat was taken since Naruto sat between the waitress and the wall, and it would be downright rude to break the girl's neck and take her spot. Part one of their plan had failed. So the two had to squeeze in with Sasuke, which of course made the raven extremely mad. 'Ewwwww. Their touching me!'

Naruto of course staid oblivious.

{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~}~{~

"Arigato Haruhi-chan! I'll come by later!" Naruto waved to his new friend and started heading in some random direction, three miserable men following him. Neji and Sai were miserable for obvious reasons. Part one of their plan had failed, and they didn't get to sit next to Naruto. Sasuke was miserable because Naruto was basically making a date with the restaurant slut! How dare she encroach upon his chattel- I mean boyfriend!!! Did he have to put another person on his Perverted Bastard list? Because if that girl got anywhere near Naruto he swear he would…oh. It seems Naruto was talking to him.

"-me! Teme! Wanna spar with Neji and Sai?"

"Hn."

Naruto smiled and turned to talk to Neji and Sai. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He wanted to spar with Naruto yes, but not with the Perverted Bastards. That would mean they would see Naruto sweaty and hot. And they would get to touch him. And see him pant. And if Naruto get's really hot, then he would take off his shirt providing them with a strip show!!! No. He really did not want to spar with the bastards. But then, Naruto would want to spar with him right? No one else posed a challenge for the dobe except him! So there was no need to worry. Oops, Neji just brushed his shoulder against Naruto. Poor Neji, another strike for you. And Sai is definitely not paying attention to what Naruto was saying. He was busy looking elsewhere…mainly the blond's behind. Foolish Sai. He was only making it harder for himself.

By the time the ninjas had reached the training grounds the score was now Sasuke:2, Perverted Bastards:6. But Sasuke wasn't worried. Soon he would even the score.

"Dobe." Sasuke turned to Naruto expectantly.

"Hehe. Teme, I kinda already promised Sai I would spar with him. Then Neji." Naruto gulped when he saw the look on Sasuke's face. "But we spar everyday teme! It's not as if you're missing anything. Besides, you know my moves in and out already. It should be refreshing to spar with someone else!" Naruto effectively ended the one-sided conversation by shoving Neji in Sasuke's direction and moved towards Sai.

Neji smirked and looked at his opponent. "Kukuku, ready Uchiha?"

Sasuke said nothing, but added another point to the perverted Bastards score. He didn't like the way Neji said his name, and that was an indirect insult to Naruto. With a blur of wind, Sasuke was behind Neji, having already unsheathed a kunai, and threw it with deadly aim at the boy's occipital lobe. Neji, sensing the danger, ducked and turned around, aiming a kick at Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke grabbed the boy's anckle and swung him around so that he was facing the Hyuuga's back. He then aimed a punch for the kidney, but Neji did a backwards flip over the raven and caught him in a head lock. Sasuke's struggled, thinking that the Hyuuga might do something but Neji just held him in a death grip. He then felt Neji's breath ghost over his ear.

"You don't deserve him." Neji whispered.

Sasuke froze at those words. They hit his very core. His very sole. Those were the words that he blocked from his mind and never wanted to think about. Because in the Uchiha's mind, those words were absolutely true. But he wouldn't let the Perverted Bastard know that. With a surge of strength, Sasuke twisted out of Neji's arms and swung an arm for the boy's face. Neji dodged it and jabbed at his stomach, blocking some chakra points. Sasuke fell limp, but Neji caught him.

"What can you give him?"

Sasuke, enraged and hurt by those words, grabbed the boy's hair and yanked back. Neji yelped, and Sasuke activated his Sharingan. Neji, seeing the Uchiha getting serious, and more out of control by his words, smirked and activated his Byakugan.

Sasuke calculated the brunette's movements, while trying to block out his thoughts. But they were all true. Neji just spouted out most of his insecurities. Why did he have Naruto's love? He had deserted the boy. Nearly killed the boy on several occasions. He had crushed Naruto's spirit, and planned to attack the blonde's home. What could an avenger give the very epitome of love and innocence? Nothing.

While Sasuke was having this inner conversation, Neji had slipped behind the boy and whispered Sasuke's biggest insecurity of all.

"He doesn't love you."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he felt his legs buckled underneath him. Neji smirked and leaned over the boy.

"Which is why you need to be so possessive. You are the last person who deserves Naruto's love. You treat him as a pet that would run away at any moment, instead of a precious gem. You're nothing more than an insecure, possessive, undeserving, unlov-"

"-That's enough Neji."

Neji turned in shock to see Naruto standing behind him, eyes shaded by his blond fringe.

"N…Naruto!" Neji gasped as Naruto punched him square in the face.

"He does deserve me." Naruto kicked Neji in the stomach as the boy was trying to recover from the impact of the punch.

"He gives me more than I could ever ask for." Naruto lifted the boy up by the collar and kneed him in the crotch, still holding on to him.

"And I love him. Very much." Naruto concentrated about 30% of his body's chakra into his hand and punched Neji, sending the boy flying to where his companion laid; unconscious (possibly dead).

While Naruto was sparring with Sai, the ex-ANBU had the nerve to suggest that Sasuke's wasn't worthy of his love. Naruto then proceeded to beat Sai into a pulp. He turned to his boyfriend and sighed. Sasuke was still on the ground, looking the pitiful-Uchiha as ever. Really, the boy needed to get over his insecurities. Was it an Uchiha complex or something? Naruto crouched down to Sasuke's level and looked him clear in the eye.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke blinked.

"I love you, more than anything else. I was willing to give up my dreams for you. I was willing to abandon the place I held dear, for you. I was willing to kill for you. I was willing to die for you. And I am still willing to do all of those things, if it meant that I would have you." Naruto lightly pressed his lips against the raven's and staid there, not kissing fully, but soaking up the presence of Sasuke. Letting Sasuke know that he was still there.

Sasuke came out of his little daze, and gave Naruto a peck on the lips.

"Dobe."

Naruto grinned. "Teme."

Sasuke looked over to see that the Perverted Bastards were knocked out under a pile of branches that had nothing to deal with Naruto placing over the boys so that when they woke up, they wouldn't be able to move.

"Hehe. I guess, I kind of went a little nuts." Naruto chuckled sheepishly, and scratched the back of his neck.

Sasuke smirked. Trust his dobe to go all out. Sasuke looked at Naruto. He looked at the young man who was able to take care of himself. The young man who was in love with him. The blond idiot that he loved. He then looked at the pile of Perverted Bastards. It seemed that the Dobe had extracted his revenge for him. Even Sasuke shivered at the thought of having an angry Naruto after him. So his patience paid off after all. The score was now Sasuke:100 (yea, adding Naruto into the equation gave Sasuke that many points) and Perverted Bastards: 7. Sasuke had won. Chibi Naruto was jumping up and down, back in his little cheerleaders outfit and waving a flag with stick figure Naruto and Sasuke on it.

"Hn."

"I'm hungry. Haruhi-chan invited us over for dinner tonight. Let's go shower and get dressed and head over to her place. We could wear the matching kimonos with the Uchiha symbol on them." Naruto chirped at the prospect of food and started to skip merrily in the direction of home (he was going in the completely opposite direction though.)

Sasuke was happy that Naruto wanted to wear something that staked the blond as belonging to the Uchiha's. Che. What did Neji know? He didn't want the blond to wear the kimono because he was insecure (which he was, but that talk from Naruto quelled his lingering doubt). He wanted the blond to wear it because Naruto looked drop dead sexy in the kimono. And that fact that no one else would touch Naruto was a plus. And the fact that Naruto would willingly wear it was the icing on the cake. Sasuke came from his inner musings when he suddenly realized something.

"Dobe? Who is Haruhi-chan?"


End file.
